


Adventures into Nonalex

by Insomination



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: I watched Jacksepticeye’s playthrough of Oxenfree, and I ship Nonalex pretty hard.





	1. What Now?

It’s pretty shocking, really. That they made it out. Everyone is alive. Alex isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. They made it out.  
But no one made it out unscathed.  
Claire was quieter. Less verbose. She was also…not nicer, but less mean. Ren really started visiting “cupcake town.” She couldn’t really speak for Jonas, since she didn’t really know him. He seemed…angrier. Not specifically at her, but more like at everyone. At the world.  
But Nona and her had gotten out the best (so they thought).  
Alex didn’t know what they were to each other. Friends? More? Less? Whatever. All she knew was that whenever she knocked on Nona’s bedroom window, it was always opened. And vice verse when Nona came to hers. They wouldn’t do anything you’d expect. They just laid there in each other’s arms. Looking into each other’s eyes. Reminding themselves that they’re not possessed anymore. They’re still real.  
That they’re alive.


	2. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s surprisingly hard for me to come up for Nonalex ideas. Sure as shit not gonna stop me though.

“God, I remember when I still thought time was a linear progression and not SHIT PUTTY FOR A BUNCH OF GHOSTS TO PLAY WITH!” Alex griped to Nona as they walked down to town for Ms. Adler’s gate key.  
“You sound upset.” Nona replied dryly.  
“I am upset. I am very upset. These ghosts could’ve chosen anyone else. ANYONE.”  
“I don’t think people visit this island a lot anymore.”  
“Ugh, stop being right. It’s making it harder to be mad.”  
“You want to be mad?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Why?”  
“Because when I’m not mad, I’m scared.” Alex answered softly. “And I don’t want to be scared.”  
“You? Scared? You’ve been rocking this whole thing all night!”  
“You really think so? You weren’t even there for a lot of it.”  
“Well, no. But how you handled Ren and Jonas’s argument showed that you’re totally in charge.” Nona replied, grinning at Alex (a little shyly) when Alex caught her eye. “You…you can do this. I know it.”  
“Thank you Nona. That means a lot to me.” Alex replied truthfully. “Unfortunately, that doesn’t mean I don’t get scared.”  
“I know.” Nona replied sadly, wishing she could take all of Alex’s fear and doubt and throw it in the ocean.  
“Oh my. How touching.”  
“Clarissa?”

“Hey, check this out!” Nona exclaimed as they dug through the building. Walking over, Alex saw a gun under a display case.  
“M1917 Enfield.” She read off the plaque.  
“There are bullets in there too. You think it’ll be useful?” Nona said.  
Alex’s face scrunched in confusion as she turned to face Nona. Nona refused to look at her, eyes fixed on the rifle. “Nona, guns don’t kill ghosts.”  
“I know.”  
“They only work on real things.”  
“I know.” Quieter this time.  
“The only real, living thing the ghosts are in for sure is…”  
“I know.” Not even a whisper. Barely an exhale.  
“Nona?” Alex said as she pushed Nona’s bangs behind her ear to get a better look at her face. Her hand stayed on Nona’s cheek after the action, and she slowly turned Nona’s head until they were facing each other. Nona was still not looking at her though. She was staring at Alex’s chest, but Alex figured she wasn’t really seeing it. “Are you-”  
Nona fell onto Alex with a noise that sounded a lot like crying. Alex buckled under the sudden weight, but managed to turn the fall into a sitting down motion. On the floor, Nona was bawling into her shirt.  
“I know! I know! It’s so bad, I really don’t want to hurt her! But I’m scared! This, this isn’t what I wanted! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”  
Nona continued to shout apologies into Alex’s shirt in-between sobs, and it killed Alex that all she could do was brush her fingers through Nona’s hair and tell her it was Ok.


End file.
